The Best time Yet
by DemitryDagger13
Summary: Two words: Raffyn smut. Lets face it, this fandom is sex-crazed around Raffe and Penryn! So, I thought "why not? I'll give it a shot!" So yeah, my first attempt at some smutty stuff! Enjoy and let me know if you want me to keep writing!


**Before you read this, I would just like to say, thanks for reading! But I'm also pretty new to writing this kind of Fanfiction, so please leave reviews and maybe give me some helpful suggestions? Thanks again! Love you all**

Wearing tight, black jeans and a dark red sweater; I checked my watch _1:30am_ – shit.

I had told Raffe I'd be home by midnight…. Nervously, I walked in the door. Our house was lightly decorated for Christmas, with just a few lights hanging around and Candy Cane scented candles.

Looking around, I didn't bother to try to sneak into bed; if Raffe was awake, which I'm sure he was, he had heard me from a few miles away. Sure enough, when I walked through the hall into the living room; Raffe was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

I smiled weakly and said, "Hi" in a sugary-tone. Raffe stood up, his wings folded behind his back, while walking over to me; and pulled me into his arms as he kissed me. Pulling away he growled and said, in a rough tone, "what were you thinking, Penryn?" I was ready for him to begin lecturing me on my stupidity- but instead, he knelt down, looking at my face softly, "do you not know how worried I was about you? You've been eighteen for what- three months now? You're still young, innocent and beautiful. And if"- I wrapped my arms around him, saying "I'm sorry, Raffy. The twins and I lost track of time; but, I'm home now… safe and in your arms" I said.

Raffe; sighed and leaned his forward against mine, "and I couldn't be happier" he murmured before he began trailing gentle kisses on my jaw line. I held my breath, biting my lip, and glanced at our bedroom door, down the hall. I grinned and felt the familiar butterflies in my stomach; I slowly took steps toward our room, Raffe looked up with an annoyed face, he must have been thinking I was rejecting him but he quickly examined my direction and where I was headed, and grinned while towing after me.

Raffe pressed me against the door, his hands on either side of me, looking down at me, his eyes, deep like royal blue. I observed him up and down, quickly noticing he was pitching a tent downstairs. I hid my smile and pressed my lips against his, he returned the kiss with his own ferocity, while twining our tongues and bodies. Breaking away, for air, I heaved out the words, "how about we take this to the bed, _Commander_?" I licked my lips.

Raffe stood still for a moment, and I worried, I had just killed the moment. But instead, Raffe lifted me into his arms scooping my legs out from under me, holding me by the back of my knees and my shoulders. Then in an instant, his lips were on mine, tugging and sucking, purring out his words, "Mm, I love the way you say that" he had a feral touch and a desperate need in his voice.

I smiled and grasped the door handle behind us, and opened it; Raffe carried me inside, our mouths never breaking connection. Our breaths moved in unison as he raked his hands through my hair, simultaneously grinding his hips against mine.

Raffe walked over to the foot of our bed, and tossed me onto the bed, I bounced against the luxury mattress. I let out a high pitched whimper, lying open against the pillows; Raffe pulled off his shirt, his caramel skin and washboard abs glistened in the darkness. He looked at me, and I swear I could see the fire in his eyes as he looked at my position.

I got a sudden wave of confidence when I realized, I was the one making him hard and making him ach with desire. I leaned back, "why don't you get over here and show me a lesson, Raffe?" I rolled the R in his name, the way he loved it after he learned I had taken Spanish as my foreign language in school. He even begged me say it sometimes, if he had a bad day or his guilt about his Watchers rose up again, putting those thoughts aside, I focused on the moment, as I locked eyes with him "I have been such a _bad girl_ lately," I purred. Raffe had a Cheshire cat smile, on his face, as he crawled onto me; his strong arms trapping me and his legs holding my hips in place.

He leaned down, taking my earlobe in his teeth, and tugging gently- causing me to laugh. He released it, grazing his lips against my ear while whispering, "I plan on it, my bad little Daughter-of-Man" he growled as he began sucking my neck.

I shock coursed through me, from my head to my core. I smiled, and tilted my head back, Raffe's hard member stabbing into my lower stomach; I let out a breathy laugh as I ached all over, wanting him inside me.

Raffe slipped his calloused hands, up my sweater, feeling up my body and breasts. I moaned low in my throat, as he kneaded the sensitive flesh, through my bra. Wanting to be close to him, I began squirming out of my sweater, baring my cherry-red bra and naked flesh to him.

Raffe groaned and ran his tongue along my cleavage, I took in a sharp breath, he pressed his forehead against my collarbone chuckling softly, his breaths gently tickling my stomach, I took in an annoyed breath and asked, "What's so funny, bird-brain?" Raffe looked up at me, he eyes completely blown-out, "you're not allowed to wear red anymore" he laughed.

I smiled and pushed myself up onto my elbows, pressing my breasts against him, "oh, and whys that?" I arched a brow. Raffe laughed dryly and pressed soft kisses onto my breasts; "Because you're completely sexy in it" he huffed and reached for his belt, I noticed he was beyond excited, as he unraveling the leather from his jeans, and he hurled it across the room.

I laughed softly, while grabbing his shoulders; I tilted him to the side, until he was flat on his back, his wings spread out behind him. "Penryn," he warned as I straddled him, "you're playing with fire" he looked up at me. I smiled, "and what if I like playing with fire?" I hummed, while crawling down the length of his body.

When I got to his waist line, Raffe leaned up, "wait a second" he said. I arched a brow, "what is it?" I asked, he smirked and kissed my jawline, "you could never do it fast enough" he teased as he slithered out of his jeans in record time. I smirked, and stated "I take offence to that" Raffe leaned down, kissing my stomach, trailing kisses up to my neck as he ripped my jeans open- quite literal actually. Great! As if I wasn't already wet!

Bundling our pants together, he launched them across the room (I think it hit the dresser) he leaned back, letting me take control. I smiled and lapped him up- he took in a loud breath, and I smirked while I nipped and sucked his throbbing member. He punched his fist into the mattress, "ah- shit, Penryn" he gritted his teeth, while moaning. I dragged my tongue up his length; then I began crawling up his body, until my aching core was pressed against his hardness. Raffe propped himself up, looking into my eyes- hell, it felt like my soul. Pushing up, he slammed his mouth against mine, as he tasted himself and me. I curled my hands into his hair at the nape of his neck, kissing him, our tongues fighting each other as he smiled, cupping my breasts in his hands.

I slid my hands down his neck, to his shoulders, and along his arms, my fingertips lightly tracing his steel muscles over his silk skin until, until I brushed across the fabric of my bra, reaching behind me, I unclasp it; letting it fall. Raffe took in a breath, and sucked my nipple. I let my head fall back, and I moaned loudly, clawing his hair, he grinned against my skin, and in a fluid motion flipping me under him.

I had my arms raised above my head; I bit my lip, as I locked eyes with Raffe. He let out ragged breaths, "God. You're perfect" he said softly, while he peeled my soaked underwear down my legs.

Warm tingles spreading everywhere his fingers touched. I gasped as he settled between my legs; I let my eyes flutter shut, as I eagerly waited for him to fill the void in me.

At first he teased my aching entrance with his tongue, making me jerk with anticipation. He chuckled, sending vibrations through me, as he ran his tongue along my folds. He released me of my torture by crawling on top of me, swirling his skilled member along my core, making me begging him to just do it. And without warning he slammed into me. I arched off the bed, my chest colliding with his, as he pounded against me; I gripped the pillow beside me, shouting, "Ah! Mm… ugh! Oh! Raffe"

Coiling my legs around his waist, Raffe shouted, "God, Penryn!" as he rolled his hips. The bed was squeaking loudly, moving against the rhythm me and Raffe were creating, Raffe shut his eyes, focusing on filling me all the way. I felt him harden completely inside of me, "f- fuck, Penryn" he growled as my walls hugged against him and he ripped through me. I dropped my legs while I screamed out his name, Raffe slowed down his thrusting, rocking in and out of me calmly while supported his weight on one hand as he picked up my hips, lifting it against him.

Raffe sped up again, as I spread my legs wider- then he began hitting, intensely sensitive spots, "God, yes! Right there, Raffe!" I moaned out. Raffe proceeded to lunge into me, while sucking on my breast. Making me to lurch forward and onto his shoulder; while, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, I clenched my fists until my knuckles were white. I tugged at his hair, begging him for more; by saying, "mm, keep going! Just like that- ah- ah!" I felt everything building up inside of me. Raffe gripped the sheets, hearing me beg for him and he dropped my hips, while picking up his pace. We were both caught between moaning and screaming.

He clawed the bedsheets, and I could hear the ripping of the fabric behind me from his grip, and I nuzzled into the crook of his neck, when I felt myself reaching my end. Raffe kissed the side of my face, "let go, babe." He choked out, and I lightly bit down on his neck, causing him to pant loudly.

Beads of sweat were dripping down my hairline, as I rode out my pleasure-shaking orgasms. Raffe wasn't long after me, his shoulders were shaking and I lay down against the pillows looking up at him, as he slowed down the electricity coming from his rod. Raffe laid his forehead between my breasts as he fought through his own orgasm.

I combed my fingers through his hair softly, as his hot breath was against my skin; his calls soon faded into a distance echo, as the room was replaced with silence and the sounds of our steamy breathe. I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his head. Raffe lifted his head lightly, and let out a deep breath before pulling out of me and rolling to the side, leaving my chest to be replaced by a cold breeze, and an empty feeling inside of me.

Raffe lay next to me, his arms held open, "are you coming?" he asked me. I grinned, "I'm pretty sure I just did" I mumbled while scooting into his arms, he chuckled and draped his heated arm over me.

I lay against his warm chest, tracing out his abs, with a lazy smile, "mmm, I'm starting to think that's been our best time yet" I smiled while thinking about the other nights we've gone at it like rabbits. He nuzzled his noes against mine, "that was almost as good as our first time" he said gently; I giggled softly, remember how nervous I was my first time. _Not only was I have sex for the first time, but I was having it with Raffe. Who wouldn't be nervous at the thought of having Raffe fuck them?_

He kissed my forehead, "get some sleep, Penryn, I don't want you too sore in the morning" he brushed hair out of my face, I laughed and shrugged, "yeah I guess your right… but round two is pretty tempting" I admitted and ran my fingers down his jawline. Raffe laughed, and laced his hand with mine, "I don't know when this side of you came out, but I'm starting to like it" he breathed, I pressed my lips against his, Raffe pulled away and I littered his face, neck and chest with kisses. He moaned and pulled me on top of him until I was straddling him, "that's my girl," he took in the sight of me, "my bad, bad girl" he smirked and pressed his lips against me.

 **Hope you liked it! Let me know if I should write some more!**


End file.
